Infantile Issues
by Mewtrune
Summary: After an experiment gone awry, the group is left to deal with a de-aged Eren while also trying to keep the military police from taking custody. The Recon Scouts are hardly fit to take care of a child, but as his guardian, Levi is not going to let anyone get their hands on their tiny titan.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

So I finally got around to working more on this little story. I said that I was making a de-aged Eren story and gonna include some papa!Levi. God I love papa levi.

I'll be working on this story along side with "If told something enough".

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

First she begs him to borrow Eren for some test, following him around saying "please please please please" continuously and without a pause. When Levi finally had enough, he gave and said "Alright! Fine! Take him! Leave me alone Shitty Glasses!" With a triumphant shout, Hanji went off to claim the titan-shifter and get down to business. But that had been a three hours ago. The brat should have been returned to him a while ago.

Walking past a window, Levi was graced with the sight of Titan Eren, newly transformed. The sudden change made the glass in the window frame rattle. For a moment, Levi worried it would shatter and there would be a mess. A mess that Eren and Hanji would both be forced to clean up and then inevitably repair the window. But with the window safe, Levi went on with the knowledge that Hanji has fucked up. She has fucked up big time. He was supposed to be told when she wanted to do an experiment involving Eren shifting. She could test his body all she wanted, but when it came to him being in titan form, Levi had to be aware and waiting. Just in case he had to intervene.

And since she had not told him, then this must have not been a planned shifting and officials would have to be called in to make sure they were being responsible for Eren. The military police were waiting for any slip up to snag Eren. Great, this was just the excuse for them ride their asses. The corporal rapidly grabbed his gear and went outside, hurrying around the corner. "Hanji!" He yelled, checking to see if she was still here or if Eren gobbled her up. He got a reply and then almost wished she had been eaten. She was perfectly fine, though looked rather disheveled. Probably out of excitement. God, was she drooling? She was covered in drool, so maybe it wasn't her own. Oh wait, actually it was both of theirs.

Eren was there, sitting down and surprisingly not making trouble. Not yet at least. "What the hell are you up to shitty glasses? You know the damn rules, no shifting unless I am around." Levi said, approaching the two. Hanji was perched upon the Titan's shoulder, holding onto his hair for balance. "I know I know! I was just having him test out a few mixtures to see what sort of things his body could tolerate, and then poof! This hunk comes out." Eren made something like a purring and mewling noise. "Aww, isn't he a sweetie Levi! He is completely harmless! Just sat right down and let me up here. Oh perhaps the chemical I gave him acts like a sort of titan pacifier! What a breakthrough that would be!" Hanji's excitement grew with the idea, though Levi highly doubted it was a 'titan pacifier'. Though if it truly was, then it would hopefully get them out of deep shit when the officials come. They would have to be notified. It was only a matter of time.

The rest of the squad came running out, blades in hand. Levi rolled his eyes folding his arms over his chest. "Calm yourselves. He isn't doing anything." Levi said with a huff. Eren was harmless, though he didn't think the others were. Hanji was suddenly being jostled around as Eren was moving, making loud noises yet they weren't like his usual battle roar. Petra and the others tensed, gripping their blades tightly. "Whoa Eren, stop that!" Hanji said, trying to keep her footing on the other's shoulder. "Oi Eren! Knock it off!" Levi shifted his stance. He expected Eren to start lashing out to reach for them and thus they would have to attack but instead, he was trying to back away. Scooting on his behind and then turning and even crawling away. This was rather baffling. Unable to keep holding on, Hanji took a leap and tumbled to the ground uninjured of course. Levi's hits were harder than that.

"What the hell is he doing?" Eren had taken to trying to hide behind a tree. Of course it was a failure as he was far too big. But still, it wasn't normal. "Listen here you little shit, I don't know what the hell you are playing at but you need to get the hell out of that titan." This had Eren trying to duck back behind the tree. Was he whimpering? All of them traded unsure glances. They all heard it. Whimpering from a titan. "I never knew they could even make that sound." Petra spoke.

Something was seriously up. "Hanji, what did you do?" All eyes went to her. She shrugged. Hell if she really knew. Since Eren was his charge, Levi knew he had to do something? But coming after him with blades seemed to make things worse. "Keep your distance but be prepared if he should lash out." Levi instructed as he slowly approached. "Eren, get out of the titan now." He said. "Or else I will cut you out myself and I won't bother being careful of your arms." He would chop them off in the process if Eren gave trouble.

The tree creaked as Eren pressed a large hand against it. It's like he wasn't even aware of how big and strong he was. Eventually the pressure was too much and the tree broke in two. The top fell to the ground while Eren had pressed his hand to the broken base which ended up going right through his hand. It would be like a measly splinter to a titan and certainly wouldn't hurt him. Really, it wouldn't have hurt him and yet when he looked to it, the noises he made grew more and more distressed. It was like seeing it brought some imaginary pain. The sounds grew more and more, and soon they were well aware that what they were hearing was Titan Eren crying. It was like the sobbing of a child.

This wasn't good. Not at all. "Why the hell is he crying?! It doesn't really hurt!" Oluo said. A set of blades were put away and red hair crossed the distance between them and the sobbing titan. Erd, Gunter and Oluo all jumped to stop her. What was she thinking?!

"Eren." She called in a sweet tone. "Eren, why are you crying?" Petra went right in front of him, moving around the wreckage of a tree. "Does your hand hurt?" Hanji went to stand by her side. She caught onto what the girl was doing. "Come on, everything is alright. You are ok." She said in a soothing voice, trying to pacify the titan. She had got his attention and while he still was crying, he seemed to be settling a bit little by little.

"That's a good boy. We'll help you. Everything will be ok." After a few moments, a cloud of steam released from the back of his neck. Eren was coming out. They crowded around quickly, expecting to see Eren and have him apologizing for something. Well, they certainly did see Eren but just weren't expecting him to be so… young.

Eren was so tiny and clearly not his correct age. His clothes were gigantic on him and he sniffled, with tears leaking from his eyes. He held up his hand that to the titan would be the one that had the tree trunk through it. He held it up with a whimper. Petra went right to him, easily picking up the tiny shifter. "See, it doesn't really hurt now does it?" Surprisingly calm despite this sudden unexplained change, Petra kept up her earlier soothing ways. Eren looked at his hand, opening and closing it to test it out before shaking his head. It really didn't hurt. Sobbing now quiet, he had fell right unconscious.

Everything was silent.

"…Shitty glasses, you have really fucked up…"

* * *

Welp, there you have it. First chapter.

I did my best. I decided to go along the lines of Hanji giving him something and there is a bad reaction, rather than going for a complete AU. Though maybe one day I might do a modern day AU with a Papa!Levi and baby Eren.

Going to be including a whole lot of feels and adorable fluff.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

_**Love Mewtrune**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Surprise, new chapter so soon. I got very excited about ideas thanks to my friend.

SEE KRISTA! I'VE UPDATED! I EXPECT REVIEWS!

There will be cute-ness soon. I promise.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

How were they going to explain this to Erwin? No wait, how was Levi going to explain this? The others were no doubt going to run off. Hanji would try but she would have to come with him. She had things to answer for. She after all caused all this. Eren, well… he couldn't really do much explaining/ He was completely passed out in Petra's hold. Levi grumbled at this entire mess. Hanji and Petra were completely cooing over the boy. Hanji wanted to run some tests to see what exactly changed and examine him.

"Now isn't the time Shitty glasses." This was a big issue. Eren was going to be out of commission for god knows how long. Plus, they weren't equip to take care of a kid! They had horses, sharp objects and dangerous equipment everywhere and not to mention they dealt with titans! A child would be like some finger foods. Not that they would take Eren with him on missions. That would be just plain stupid.

"God… Hanji you are going to explain everything to Erwin." They had to tell the commander due to protocol and all that. And then he would have to report it to the officials. They would be pounding on the door in no time at all. That was going to be a nightmare. "Hand over the brat." He said to Petra. She held him out for Levi, who then proceeded to hold him arm's length away. "Uh no sir, you are holding him wrong." She corrected. Eren just looked completely uncomfortable, head lolling back in his unconscious state.

To make matters worse, the oversized pants Eren had on fell off, leaving him in just his large shirt which acted more like a gown on him. "Disgusting…" Levi didn't know how to handle children. With Petra's prompting, he tried to shift his hold. But in the end he just ended up shaking the poor kid awake. Eren woke up looking fearful of his surroundings. "Oi brat." His attention was pulled to the one holding him horribly. Levi should really exposed to children. With the scary expression he made, Eren was soon crying. "Petra, take him back! Take him back!" Levi attempted to pass him back off but Petra was insisting, pushing him closer. "Come on Levi, hold him closer. You're scaring him! Just…" Giving up, Petra took Eren from Levi bounced him in her hold. "Eren, come on. No more crying. Levi won't hurt you." Or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

Amazingly, she calmed down Eren again, and he hid his face against her neck. "He likes Petra better than you Levi." Hanji snorted with a laugh. Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch, I don't care. Now come on. Get moving four-eyes." The others wished Eren the best as he left with the three. He would really need it.

* * *

Erwin really wanted to think this was a joke. He really did. "Petra… I wasn't aware you were with child…" He said. "Think I would have noticed it… It isn't Levi's, is it?" Hanji nearly busted a gut laughing but instead Levi busted it for her by elbowing her in the stomach. "…I certainly hope not Oluo's. You really could do so much better."

"Commander! No! I was not pregnant and neither of them are the father." Petra interrupted. Her face was beet red at the implications that Commander Erwin said. "Actually sir, it's Eren. This child is Eren."

Erwin gave them a blank expression. Really, they could not be serious. "Hanji, what did you do?" He said a moment later. "What makes you think I did this?!" Hanji acted insulted. How could he think she did it? "Because you did shitty glasses!" Oh yeah, that's right. It's because she did do it. Besides, Levi certainly wouldn't go to the trouble to somehow have Eren be a toddler nor did Erwin even see a reason for him to want to.

"I just gave him some chemicals to drink for a test and the next thing I know, he is a titan and then this." This was all done on accident. Hanji wished she knew how she did this. "I'm sure I can figure out a way to fix this. I'll just need some time." She insisted.

"Well, see to it that this is fixed quickly. Having Eren like this puts us in a fix." Erwin said, and was already pulling out a pen and paper for his message to the officials. "As per usual, Levi, you are to keep an eye on him. He is your charge." Levi and children. Petra was worried for poor Eren who was hiding against her neck. Occasionally, she could feel him move his head, peeking out at those in the room. When Erwin caught his gaze, he smiled at him. "We should probably figure out if he remembers anything. Assess his mental state." Hanji said. The commander nodded in agreement.

"Hey there Eren." Petra coaxed him from hiding against her neck. "Do you know who we are?" She asked.

"How do we even know if he even understands us and can speak?" Levi brought up a good question.

"Well, judging from his size, I would say he would be around 2 and a half, maybe three years. Children usually start talking around that time and he has been aware of us. So, Eren can you talk?" They waited with baited breath for an answer. What they got was "Wheres momma?" So he can speak. And since he asked for his mother… well, the chances that he retained memories about the corps was very slim. Practically nothing.

"Eren, do you know who we are?" He shook his head. Yep, he didn't remember them. "So as a reaction to the chemical, he was physically de-aged as well as mentally. Amazing!" This was so interesting! At least someone thought so.

"Petra, could you please try to get something that would better fit Eren? You can leave him with Levi." Eren needed proper clothing and Levi needed to start getting used to taking care of a child. Petra looked uneasy but nevertheless, was forced to pass Eren to Levi. The small child resisted, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck, clinging to the nice lady. He didn't want to go to the angry looking short guy. To Eren, this was all so scary. With Petra no gone, Levi once again holding Eren as far away as possible and Hanji muttering about possible cures and tests she could conduct as she left the room, Eren was left with the corporal and commander. "So Levi, ever taken care of a child?"

Levi practically glared at Eren. Which was really a terrible thing to do, because a moment later out of fear, Eren peed. All over the ground and on the other's boots. He looked as white as a ghost and Levi looked as if he wanted to toss him out the window. Which he probably did.

"I'll take that as a no." What a horrible start.

Erwin started to think he could really use a drink right about now.

* * *

Second chapter. Wooooo.

I got a little excited about this story. I couldn't help myself.

I promise cute things will come soon.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

_**Love Mewtrune**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Warning: Some cute-ness is in this chapter.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

Having left Erwin's office while saying that Hanji was responsible for all this and thus she would be the one to clean up the mess the brat made, Levi took said brat with him begrudgingly. Really, Eren had peed all over the ground and on his boots. The last thing he wanted was to even touch him but he had to be a 'responsible' guardian and clean him up. So off to a bath. More specifically, the Corporal's personal bathroom. The communal bathroom wouldn't even think of going. God knows how well others clean in there. His own bathroom was spotless. Sure, taking Eren there would no doubt dirty it up, but Levi could clean it to his perfect standards.

Eren had remained silent but that never lasted long even when he was his normal age. "Where're we goin?" He asked, wriggling in the Corporal's horrible hold. "To get cleaned up, you little piss-ant."

"Why?"

"Because you are dirty." And so was Levi's boots.

"Why?"

"Because you were in a titan earlier and just peed yourself."

"No I didn't."

Was this kid seriously denying he peed himself? "Yes you did. You just peed yourself in Erwin's office." Levi found himself rebutting the child's words, growing highly annoyed.

"Nu-uh." Levi's eyebrow twitched.

"You smell like urine, Erwin's office has a puddle and smells like piss and so do my boots. You pissed yourself, now shut the hell up kid or else I will personally go find a titan and feed you to it." Well, that got him to shut up. Though realizing he was arguing with a three year old had Levi hauling in his steps. He was arguing with a kid. How pathetic.

Thankfully he arrived at his quarters soon, bringing Eren straight to the bathroom. He was deposited right on the floor. "Stay there. You even think of moving and you'll be bathing in ice water." Turning his back on Eren, Levi went to the tub and started the water. He didn't hear any movement and certainly could see Eren was still in place, though rather than standing, he was plopped right down on the ground playing with his overly long sleeves. Levi supposed he wouldn't count that as moving. So the brat could keep his warm bath.

"Arms up." Levi turned back to face him, giving an order. Eren merely waved his arms around. Growing ever impatient, the short man knelt down and forced the large cloth off the titan child, leaving him bare. Again, he picked him up and held him far from him before nearly dropping him into the water.

Though rather than being scared or harmed, Eren was giggling over it. He was more distracted with the water than concerned with how scary Levi was. It was easy to see that Eren was not going to wash himself. Geez, were all children this useless? If Levi wanted something done, he had to do it himself. His jacket was removed and his cravat taken off. Rolling up his sleeves, Levi spurted some shampoo into his hand and got to work on the brown locks before him. Eren wasn't making it easy.

"Hold still!" Levi demanded as Eren tried to weasel away from his hands and splashed around in the water. So help him god, Levi was going to make this kid cleaner than he has ever been before. He poured water over his head when it came time to rinse, causing Eren to cough and sputter out water. "If you would just behave, then you wouldn't have an issue." Levi claimed before grabbing a wash cloth. It took some scrubbing and some threats before the child held still long enough for Levi to finish cleaning him properly. Draining away the filthy bathwater, the Corporal plucked him from the tub and had him standing on the floor while being dried off with a towel. By the time he was completely finished, poor Levi was the one soaking wet. His white shirt was now sticking to him, thanks to all of Eren's splashing.

It would have to be changed. A knock on the door disrupted him and with a gruff "Come in", Petra opened the door with some clothes bundled in her hands. "We don't really have anything exactly in his size, but I found the smallest clothes we had and tailored them a bit, so they should be a better fit." Eren, seeing Petra who he had labeled as the nice lady, waved excitedly at her while nearly being swallowed up by the towel on him.

"Did you get a nice bath Eren?" Petra asked. She was just charmed by the adorable child. Was Eren really this adorable as a kid? She looked at the Corporal, taking in his state. "Looks like you gave the Corporal a bath too." Eren giggled. Levi did not.

"Petra, the clothes." Levi deadpanned. Remembering that was why she was there, she handed them off to him and was dismissed. But not before saying "bye-bye" to Eren.

Levi had to admit, Petra did a good job with the clothes. Dressing Eren, everything fit rather well. Sure, it was a little big, but at least he was now fully clothed. Now for his own clothing. Eren was brought to the other room and told to sit while Levi went to change his shirt. A new white shirt was found and replaced the wet one. The cravat was replaced and his jacket was re-donned.

When Levi went to get Eren, the child was missing, and his door was open. Damn, Petra had forgotten to shut it and the brat must have wandered out. The base was rather dangerous for a child. Knowing he was responsible for what happens to Eren, Levi had to find him and fast.

* * *

Where he was, Eren did not know. He was with strangers. Some nice, others just plain scary. Well, only one of them really. The short mean man was the only real scary one. The way he glared and spoke so hard was intimidating, especially to the young child. And something about him made Eren nervous. Like he was afraid that the man would actually do bodily harm. Eren preferred the nice lady and the tall man to the short one. What did the nice lady call him? "Corpole." He said to himself. Actually it was Corporal but hey, Eren couldn't exactly get that name. He heard the scary man call the nice Lady Petra. So that was her name. She knew his name. He liked her. She was nice and made him feel safe. Just like momma.

Speaking of momma, Eren didn't know where she was. She always told him to be careful and warned him about the titans. The mean man mentioned a titan before. Was there one around there? He said he had been in a titan. How could he have been in a titan? He was alive after all! But what about Momma? Where was she? Did she get in the titan too? What if the titan got her?! Just about running down the halls, Eren grew more and more panicked. Did a titan get his momma? Where was she?!

"Momma! Momma!" He called, starting to cry. Surely she was around somewhere. Maybe with Papa. Where was Papa? Where was his momma? Eren was scared and missed his momma. Lost and unsure where to go, Eren was left crying in a hall. But he wasn't alone for long.

"What are you crying for brat?" It wasn't Levi but instead Oluo who had found him. Something about him instantly was strange to Eren. The way he spoke was similar to Levi's but it wasn't him. Eren, stifling his cries and sniffling looked up to him while the other kept up his act. "Tch, newbies. Always causing trouble. You're probably even more unstable as a kid. Who knows if you can control yourself." What he said was a little confusing to the tiny titan shifter. More and more, Eren was convinced he wasn't liking this guy. He seemed very rude.

"Eren!" Someone shouted from being the bigger man. When a hand came down upon his shoulder midsentence, Oluo was surprised and bit down upon his tongue. Almost unnaturally it started to spurt blood. "Oops. See, you really need to be careful." Hanji was there. She had just left her lab when she had come across the two.

When Oluo bit his tongue, it had to be the funniest thing he had ever seen, because Eren was laughing and clapping his hands, telling him to do that again! The absolute elation on the young boy's face was so precious! Hanji scooped him right up, lifting him high into the air. "What's this? Eren is laughing! Unacceptable." She was playing with him, a grin on her face. This was a great chance to interact with Eren and see how he was affected by the chemicals. Well, see how he was affected mentally as compared to the physically effects she could see. Plus, it was a great opportunity to play with the little titan. She swore she had heard some crying earlier.

Oluo had to go off to deal with his bleeding tongue, most likely going to try and get coddled by Petra. Hanji kept Eren. "Say bye bye to Oluo Eren." She waved his hand for him and made him start giggling all over again.

By the time Levi found Eren, the little titan shifter was sitting on Hanji's shoulders, holding onto her as she ran around the mess hall while shouting "I am a titan! Roooar!"

"God, you idiots are made for each other." Levi said. All his searching for nothing. He was with Hanji. "What are you even doing?"

Hanji slowed her pace, panting for some breath. They have been playing for a while. "We've been playing. I'm a titan and Eren is a titan too." Eren was a titan because when Hanji said he could be a scout, he said he didn't want to kill Hanji or "Hungee" as he ended up pronouncing her name because he liked her. So instantly he was shifted over to being a titan too which he liked a whole lot better.

Levi had to look up when he addressed Eren who was completely messing up Hanji's hair. It was falling out of her ponytail, all thanks to his little hands grabbing onto it. After all, from where he was perched, it was the easiest thing to grip.

"Eren, you were supposed to stay put. But instead you ran off." He scolded. The kid could have been hurt for all he knew. But instead, there he was, having fun. Hanji tilted her head, in a stupid attempt to look up at her little titan tamer. "Eren, is this true? Did you wander off without Levi knowing?" Levi? Oh she meant the 'Corpole'. Eren knew he must be in trouble and nodded his head with a guilty look. The squad leader lifted her arms up, picking Eren off her shoulders and bringing him in front of her where she held onto him.

"Now Eren, that's not a nice thing to do. You could have been hurt and Corporal Levi here would have been in trouble for letting you out of his sights." Levin glared. He did not let him out of his sights. The kid went off on his own.

"Now, you need to say sorry Eren." She said in a stern tone. Eren looked like he didn't want too, pouting a little while looking guilty but nevertheless, he did apologize.

"I'm sorry Corpole Evi." Look he even tried to use the same name Hanji used.

"It's Corporal Levi, and its fine." Better that Hanji had him. At least Levi didn't have to carry him around for a while.

It was getting to be around meal time, so more people were coming into the mess hall for food. "Time to eat little titan." Hanji said. Petra and Oluo and the others piled in, going to get their food. Levi huffed as Hanji put Eren down in a seat, which happens to be Levi's seat. "Stay right here or else." Levi threatened him with. He had to go and get their food after all. After a few moments, almost everyone was taking their seats. Except Erwin who was busy with papers and Levi, who had come last with the two plates. His and Eren's. Eren was barely seeing over the table in his seat.

Annoyed with what he knew had to be done, Levi put the plates down and picked Eren up and sat down in the seat himself. And Eren was situated on his lap. He could easily see the table now. "Don't make a mess." Levi said as he handed Eren a spoon to eat with. He really shouldn't expect anything different. Eren still ate like a pig, making a mess and getting crumbs everywhere. The others thought it was funny and snickered to themselves while watching him. Levi did his best to concentrate on his own food, but just knowing that the kid was making a mess on him was too distracting. Continuously he had to stop eating, take a napkin and wipe off the food from his face. "Such a pig." He commented, to which Eren went oink oink. Hanji laughed, everyone else tried so hard to keep from snickering. After all, they didn't want to anger Levi too much.

When he grew tired of that Levi took control, took Eren's spoon and fed him himself. At least the kid couldn't make a mess with him feeding him. Eren was just glad that he got to keep eating. For a moment he thought the corporal was so mad that he was taking the spoon away and that he couldn't eat anymore. When he claimed he was full, Levi ceased feeding him and finished his own meal. Petra, being the nice girl she was, took their plates for them. Levi had his hands full with Eren. He did however say he would take Erwin's meal to him since the other was too busy to come to the mess hall. Besides, they had things they needed to discuss.

Eren was being stubborn, saying he could walk, mainly because Levi was a horrible carrier. This was fine however with Levi. His hands were free of a child. "No wandering off this time." He stated and with Erwin's meal, they went along to his office.

* * *

Thank god it was cleaned. The rug was gone, and the spot where Eren had his accident was cleaned. The room was even aired out. Had it still been dirty, Levi would have never wanted to step foot in there. He dropped Erwin's food in front of him. "Eat, papers can be dealt with afterwards." Levi said. Eren was walking around the room, touching the desk and at one point trying to climb in a chair which Levi took. He sat back and crossed his legs. "Eren's listening abilities are even worse as a child." He said, vaguely watching the small child go this way and that in the room.

The tiny titan shifter went around Erwin's desk, putting his little hands on his leg and getting his attention. While picking him up and setting him on his knee, he began to eat his meal. "Well Levi, children don't quite have the focus they develop overtime. Can hardly blame Eren." He responded. Levi rolled his eyes. "He wandered off earlier. Made me go looking for him. The little brat was with Hanji."

Erwin raised a brow. "Snuck away from you? Must have been worried." He took a pause from eating and gave Eren some paper and a pencil, saying he could go draw with it. Eren went off and settled himself on the floor, laying on his stomach while scribbling.

"Tch, yeah right. I was more worried that he would shit on the floor or something." He didn't even bother to see what Eren was drawing. From where he was, it was just a mess.

While the small one was distracted and content with his doodling, Levi and Erwin chatted with one another, going over plans and how they would have to further deal with this dilemma. He letter was being sent out and within a few days or so, they should expect the military breathing down their necks. The sky grew dark and the candles had been lit and burnt down some.

"Seems like your charge has stayed up past his bedtime." Erwin remarked, looking over his desk and down at the toddler who was fast asleep. "Probably should call it a night." Levi shifted and uncrossed his legs, pushing himself up from his chair. "Where the hell should he sleep?" Now that he thought about it, he didn't know. "Well, we are unsure about his abilities in this state. A safe suggestion would be to sleep in his usual spot. You'll have to stay with him of course." So sleeping in the dungeons. Great.

"I wouldn't suggest it unless we know that it will be safe. So just for tonight as a test run." Levi had to agree.

"Fine then." Bidding goodbye, Levi awkwardly gathered up Eren. The child made sounds of discomfort and to avoid waking him, Levi had to hold him closer. He imitated how Petra did it and the sounds ceased. Eren kept on sleeping. He found this was much more comfortable for both of them. So heading off, Levi went down to the dungeons to sleep for the night. They only set up a space fit for Eren so there was only one bed. That means they would have to share. Hell no. He would rather sit in the chair. Which he chose to do. At the inconvenience, Levi grumbled. He situated Eren in the bed before grabbing a blanket for himself and settling down in the chair nearby. He has slept sitting up many times and although not the most comfortable, he could manage.

Eren slept like the dead, and after some time, Levi fell into slumber as well. It was amazing anyone could really sleep in the cell. As the night ran on, it just felt so cold and when the sun rose, it was hard to even tell it was morning. Mike was given the task of coming down to wake them. Levi roused perfectly fine. Eren however was not as good.

He was all balled up on the cot, clutching the blankets tightly. "Eren, you ok?" Levi didn't know if this might be a reaction to the chemicals and was delayed. He went over. "Eren?" the poor kid looked pained and his breathing sounded awful. Not a good sign. Having never seen Eren like this and not knowing if something was going wrong, Levi was actually panicking. So he gathered Eren up in his arms, blankets and all, and hurried out of the cell and up the stairs to find Hanji.

* * *

Over 3 thousand words this time. Woah. A new personal best for me haha

I just aw to myself when thinking about little Eren. Like holy poop, he would be an adorable little fellow.

I don't know what I had more fun doing. Writing this or tormenting my friend Krista about it! XD

Sorry, but I love to torment people.

Upcoming chapter: Gonna get flustered and concerned Levi Papa.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

_**Love Mewtrune**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Warning: Some poor sick Eren and worrying Levi papa. Fluff ensues.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

"Really, I don't know what you were expecting when sleeping down in the dungeon." Hanji practically chastised. Hanji? Scolding him? Has the world suddenly gone topsy turvey? "Not like it was my idea four-eyes! Now what the hell is wrong with him?" Levi snapped back. Erwin had been called to Hanji's lab where the squad leader, Corporal and tiny titan shifter were. When he appeared, Levi essentially got in his face. "We are sleeping upstairs from now on." He growled before resuming his pacing back and forth in the room. Behind him on a cot was Eren, all curled up and covered with blankets as he coughed and whined pitifully with shallow breathing. The commander picked up on Levi's peculiar behavior.

Erwin immediately accepted his demand while going over to Eren. "What happened Hanji?" He asked. "He was perfectly fine yesterday, wasn't he Levi?" The blond commander questioned to the French soldier. "He was. Maybe exhausted himself out because of playing with shitty glasses here, but other than that, perfectly fine." One night in the dungeon shouldn't have got this reaction. After all, normal Eren slept down there on a daily basis.

"Well, the Eren we are used to has a phenomenal immune system. We've never seen him sick. But the chemical when it de-aged him could have also weakened his immune system. Children generally have weaker immune systems than someone in their teens or even in their adult years. Add on top of that coming out of a titan which we know always has a weakening effect on Eren, and add some stress we no doubt put on him and then the dungeon which is hardly a proper place for a child to sleep. So really, it is no surprise that he got sick." Hanji explained. That certainly made sense.

"Now what about Levi? Whats wrong with him?" Erwin asked and earned a glare from the short man. "Nothing is wrong with me." He replied but Hanji came bursting out with words. "You should have seen it! Levi came in here panicking and hollering for help! And he was holding onto Eren so tight! He was so worried! He didn't even want to put him down!" She gushed. What? Really? Levi did that? Maybe the world really was going topsy turvy.

"Shut up shitty glasses. I was not panicking. I was only worried he would die and that I would have to deal with all the shit afterwards." He was vehemently denying having panicked and been worried. But in truth, Hanji's words were honest. Levi had come rushing in, eyes wide with panic and worry written all over his face as he shouted for Hanji to get her ass over there and fast. He had run all the way from the dungeons and refused to put Eren down but when Hanji said she couldn't properly check him out unless Eren was put down. So Levi had reluctantly put down the child. The bespectacled brunette had checked his lungs, and gave him a thorough inspection. He got sick and puked over the side of the cot at one point, but very luckily they had the sense to put a bucket nearby him.

"Best bet, it's a simple flu. It won't be a fun thing to deal with but with some rest and medicine, he should bounce back fine." Eren was resilient and would be fine. Hanji was confident in that. They coaxed him into drinking some medicine and were trying to get him to settle down and sleep. But the tiny titan was restless and uncomfortable. He squirmed around and coughed and cried. Levi didn't know what he could do to help. He wasn't experienced with sick children or even normal healthy children.

The commander looked upon Eren and while Levi was talking with Hanji, he picked the small boy up and cradled him against his shoulder. The Corporal's attention was torn from Hanji when he heard humming and turned to look at the two, with Erwin moving slowly, giving Eren some comfort by rubbing his back and rocking ever so slightly while humming. Eren was slowly quieting down, head nestled in the crook of the Commander's neck. "Well, that works." Hanji whispered. Erwin has seen plenty of mothers while within the walls do this to comfort their children and thought that perhaps it would help if he tried it out on Eren.

He kept it up until sure Eren was asleep before placing him back down. He quietly crept over to Hanji and Levi, motioning to talk to them out in the hall as to not disturb the one they finally got to settle down. "Good thinking Commander. Levi, you better be taking notes." Hanji said, a tad too loud, earning a harsh shush from Levi. He actually was making mental notes just in case. For now, all they could really do was go about their day. Levi took any paperwork he had and stayed down in Hanji's lab by Eren to keep an eye on him. Whenever he woke up, they gave him plenty of water to drink, some more medicine and around lunch time, managed to get him to eat some porridge and hold it down.

Petra hearing that their little titan was sick went and found a book and came to read it to him. From his seat, Levi watched out of the corner of his eyes, listening as the young lady he worked with read the book aloud to Eren as he was nestled up to her side. It was cute really. Heartwarming even. Levi was beginning to think that the others really liked this reprieve they were getting. After having hard times and losing comrades in battle with titans, they were getting a break and allowed to take care of a child. He had to admit, it was nice to see them in good spirits.

Eren was doing well keeping his food down, though still looked worse for wear. He had a fever and as he said "felt made of acheys," which Levi took as his body was aching. Levi only got the flu every few years and whenever he had it, it hit him hard. His own body would feel achy and sore. He could feel for the little guy. Erwin had been gone, call away to something that desperately needed his attention. Hanji floated in and out of the room. With Levi's insisting, she would check over Eren many more times that really needed. When she left, there was no one left but the Corporal and tiny titan shifter.

Levi pushed himself off his chair and went right over to Eren's side. The kid looked very distressed, and seemed as if he wasn't even aware of his surroundings at this point. His fever was a tough one. Occasionally he would cry for his momma. Really, Levi didn't have the heart to tell him his mother was long gone. In this state the other didn't remember her death and it was better that way for now.

He was calling for his mother again and Levi could only mutter apologies. Perhaps if he had gone against Erwin's order of them sleeping in the dungeons for a night, this could have been avoided. He grew more and more restless as the day went on and barely finished his dinner. When it started getting dark, Hanji suggested taking Eren to his room saying that he would probably be more comfortable there instead of on a cot in her lab.

Eren was held closely and gently, Levi imitating how Erwin took care of him earlier. He listened to the little pleads said by his ear, making him sigh. Really, he couldn't do much to help poor Eren. So he whisked him away to his room. Windows were shut tight to ensure it would stay warm inside the room, and Levi even went as far as lighting a fire in the small fireplace within his room. With nothing else really left, he tried to get Eren to settle down and sleep, telling him he would get better if he went to sleep. When that didn't work, Levi had him in his arms again and wracked his brain for possible things to calm him down. Like Erwin, he decided to settle on humming something for Eren. A soft song from long ago popped into his head, as if waiting for a moment like this to be used for.

Around the room Levi paced, humming the song at first before evolving to soft French words. The short man didn't know where he knew this song from or how he even remembered it, but Eren seemed to like it. And that was good enough for Levi.

* * *

Have I mentioned how much I love Levi Papa? and how much I love the idea of him softly singing french lullabies?

Because seriously. I love it.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

_**Love Mewtrune**_


	5. Chapter 5 Updated

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

Levi never saw himself as being anything close to the nurturing type. Others would agree. The most comfort he had been able to give before would be assuring a comrade in their time of death that their efforts were not in vain. The Corporal wasn't the type of man to coddle people. And yet how had things come to this? After staying up for hours pacing the room, whispering some French lullaby to try and sooth the de-aged titan in his arms, Levi figures he must have settled into the bed when sure that Eren was asleep. When he woke up, Eren was asleep on his chest, looking undisturbed.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief seeing Eren no longer in distress. Gently, he brought his hand up to the other's forehead, just checking to see if he had a fever still or anything. Nothing. He felt normal. Listening closely, Levi could hear that his breathing was better than before. It was all good signs. Realizing that Eren was going to be alright, Levi started to pay attention to his own needs. He really needed to get up and stretch and use the rest room. But he had Eren asleep on his chest. Trying to shift, Levi froze up when Eren grumbled something. The Frenchman didn't want to wake him up and stayed still until he heard not a sound from the little one sleeping on top of him.

So now came his dilemma. To move and wake up the kid or to keep still and let him sleep a bit more. Levi tried to move him carefully around, to try and figure a way to get up while still letting Eren sleep. Anytime he tried to move him, Eren would respond and either grumble something or whine. So Levi was stuck this way. Why was he doing this? Really, he was the adult here, he should just move Eren and not care if he woke up or not. But after the night he had, Levi felt a little pang of guilt. He couldn't move him!

Minutes started clicking by. Levi really needed to get up. Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and in came Erwin. "You're still in bed?" He asked, clearly amused with the position he had found Levi in. Great, Erwin was here. "Pick him up. I need to move." Levi didn't have to have the guilt of waking up Eren. It would be Erwin's fault instead. The blond man shook his head yet nonetheless went over, picking up the small boy who was yawning and drawing awake. Levi got up swiftly, hurrying along to use the rest room and ignoring the other two.

"Good Morning Eren. Feeling better?" Erwin asked as the bathroom door shut. The little one rubbed his eyes and nodded, yawning again. 'Glad to hear it. And I have some good news for you." Eren's interest was perked and he looked up at the other's face. "I got word this morning that your friends shall be joining us." The recruits were coming. That meant Mikasa and Armin and everyone would soon be here. At that moment, Levi came from the bathroom. "Great, more people to babysit." It was going to be a complete pain in the ass having to explain the situation to them. "You're going to tell them." Levi said to the commander.

"Not me Levi. You. You are after all the one in charge of Eren. So it is your responsibility. " Levi scowled. He just knew that the girl, Mikasa would come after him about this. She was pissed when he had to beat up Eren at the trail. This was just going to be nothing thing for her to get pissed off about. And just imagine the questions. His head was already starting to hurt.

Eren finally fully awake and aware, turned his head to look at Levi. So maybe the mean man wasn't as bad as he had thought. After all, he took care of him last night, just like his mommy would. Eren put his arms out towards him, practically making grabby hands. "Oh, seems like he actually likes you now Levi." Erwin said before passing him over and watching with amazement as Levi easily accepted him. "Well, after the shit I went through last night, he better."

"Levi! Language. There is a child present." Erwin scolded. Levi rolled his eyes. "He has heard it before." Levi justified. "Now, let's get some breakfast. Any idea when the recruits are going to be here?" Levi started saying to Eren and then posed the question to the commander. "They should be here around 2. You have some time." No longer wasting time, Levi took Eren to the mess hall for some breakfast. His squad was there. Petra remarked that it was good to see Eren's appetite back. The brat still made a mess as he ate, but Levi was there to clean it up. The squad kept their mouth shut at the apparent change in the Corporal.

Hanji came along and checked Eren over. "Looking good there Eren!" His fever was gone, his breathing was better. He even said he wasn't feeling as achy. All good signs. Hanji whisked him away after he finished eating, letting Levi have a moment to eat his own breakfast in peace while she played with the little titan. His meal was finished at his own pace and Hanji handed him back Eren. "I got paper work to do before your friends get here, so here is the plan. We'll be in my office. I'll give you some papers and you can draw for a while I do my paperwork. Think that sounds ok?" Levi proposed the idea to the kid. "No wandering off or complaining, got it?" Eren nodded his head.

"Corpole…" Eren spoke in a questioning way. "Who is coming?" Oh. Levi forgot that Eren wouldn't quite remember. This was going to be some trouble. "Your friends are coming. Remember Armin and Mikasa?" Armin was someone Eren remembered. They have been friends for god knows how long. Mikasa was drawing a blank on him. She came a bit later on in life so of course Eren didn't retain the memory of her. "Well, they are your friends along with some others. They are all coming here to stay." The base was going to get far busier.

"Why?"

"Because they have to. It's their duty." This somehow got a giggle out of the brunette. "What? What's funny?"

"You said duty." Oh god.

"I meant job."

"But you said duty. Like Doodie!"

"Would you stop thinking I was talking about shit?" Levi was getting agitated with the little kid again. Oh great.

Eren opened his mouth to say more but Levi was quick to cover his mouth. "Stop talking brat." He grumbled. Welp, that nurturing man people saw earlier was gone. The corporal really should have been more careful when covering the other's mouth to silence him because a second later, he felt the tell-tale slobbery feeling of a tongue licking the palm of his hand. Levi pulled his hand back quickly, making a face in disgust at the saliva on his hand while Eren giggled and grinned like an idiot.

"You little shit!"

* * *

The Corporal has never suffered more through paperwork than he has now. Normally dealing with paperwork was annoying. But dealing with Eren constantly tugging at his leg to show him his picture or to ask to go to the bathroom or for a snack or to ask what he was doing and if he was almost finished. He wanted to slam his own head down into the desk. It was amazing that he even managed to get a few papers done.

"It looks good Eren. Keep it up." He encouraged the younger boy to continue drawing, to keep out of his hair for a while longer.

He had to stop and bring Eren to the bathroom whenever it was brought up because Levi was not going to run the risk of the brat pissing on his floor like he had in Erwin's office. Towards a request for a snack, Levi replied that he just had breakfast, but upon Eren nearly throwing a tantrum, Levi had to take him all the way to the mess hall to get him a snack and some tea to try and keep himself composed.

"I'm just doing my paperwork Eren. The same thing I was doing ten minutes ago when you asked me. No I am not finished."

"Why?" Levi gritted his teeth. Jumping into a titan's mouth seemed like a good idea right now.

"Because you keep interrupting me. Now if you want me to be finished soon, you need to be quiet and let me work."

At least Eren stayed quiet. Mike came along soon to tell him that the recruits were there. Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wanted to finish his paperwork before they came but thanks to Eren, that was not going to happen.

"Great… Thanks Mike. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Levi dismissed him before pushing back in his chair. "Well, looks like I'll have to finish later. Your friends are here Eren so it's time to face the music." Eren was picked up and the two left the office.

* * *

The recruits were all gathered in the mess hall. Erwin ordered them there so that all in one go, Levi could explain the situation. Of course since it was Hanji's fault, she would also have some explaining to do.

Mikasa was eager to see her brother again. After being separated from her family for so long, all she wanted to do was check up on him and make sure that midget wasn't running him ragged or anything. Armin tried to ask Hanji about Eren though she danced around his questions, saying he would see him soon enough. She wasn't about to spill the beans!

Sasha and Connie were no doubt conspiring to get something to eat while they were there. Well, maybe it was more Sasha than Connie. Jean was sitting nearby those two, looking less than excited to be waiting around. Reiner and Bertholdt were sitting as well. Reiner must have said something because Bertholdt looked especially sweaty. Everyone was just doing their own things while waiting around for Levi.

And when he finally showed up, with a kid in his arms, boy did he give them all a shock. Some thought that maybe it was his own kid but then again, who would be the mother? Plus no one really saw him as the father type. Still, people made their assumptions until Armin being the smart kid he was, realized who exactly Levi was holding.

"S-Sir, is that… Eren?" Mikasa's attention was grabbed instantly. Levi nodded.

"Everyone, due to an accident during one of Hanji's experiments, Jaeger has unfortunately become a child." It was the best explanation Levi could give. He practically looked right at Mikasa who was glaring at him and said "It's all Hanji's fault." See, Levi could hardly be blamed for this. It was shitty glasses' fault.

Meanwhile from his arms, Eren looked around at the people in the room. He recognized Armin but that couldn't be him! He was older! Everyone else he didn't even recognize in the least bit. Hanji got up and tried to explain things, saying how his memories of everyone was pretty much gone and that he has the mentality of a child. She answered questions, saying she was working on figuring out a cure. And then Erwin stepped in to warn the recruits that MPs were going to be coming sometime. He wanted them on their best behavior and to also keep a look out. He didn't want anyone adding to the reasons for Eren to be possibly taken away.

They agreed and when allowed to leave, most went, save for Mikasa and Armin. Levi took a seat and let Eren down, allowing him to reacquaint himself with his sister and friend.

"Eren, remember me?" Armin asked him. He crouched down to Eren's level. Eren gave a hesitant nod but soon followed up with, "You're old." Armin chuckled a bit. "I'm not old. You just got younger." Eren laughed a little. Mikasa crouched down as well, folding her arms over her knees. "Eren, do you remember me?" She got a head shake as a response and her heart fell a bit. "My name is Mikasa. I'm your sister." She said, hoping that maybe if she reminded him, he would somehow remember. "But you don't look like me." He replied.

"Well, that's because I was adopted by your parents. You don't remember saving me?" Another head shake. "He doesn't remember anything." Levi called over to her. "Anything past his current age, he doesn't remember." Mikasa didn't like this. Her remaining family member did not remember her. But hopefully when Hanji finds a way to fix it, everything will go back to normal. At least for now, she could spend time with him and try to create new memories. She had to admit, she liked the idea of being able to take care of him, repay him for taking care of her. Plus this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Eren was an adorable child.

"What should we do now Sir?" Armin asked. They couldn't go anywhere or train Eren while he was like this.

"All we can do it just wait."

* * *

Woo, updated. Sorry for the lateness. I got a lazy bug. At least I wrote a tad bit more this time than usual. Though I feel like I skipped around or skipped over deails this time. If I did, I could probably blame it on the fact I am sick and also was distracted by a friend skyping me. Going to be working on updating my other story soon too.

Going to add some Mikasa and Armin and Eren fun soon.

Edit: For those who read this earlier, it included Marco and Annie. But then someone pointed out a mistake and because I want to keep as close to canon as possible, they were removed.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

_**Love Mewtrune**_


End file.
